<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Ensnared by Voysey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644450">Destiny Ensnared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voysey/pseuds/Voysey'>Voysey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacy of Kain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Blood Omen - Freeform, Blood Omen 2, Dark Eden, Defiance, Drama, F/M, Gen, LOK - Freeform, Meridian, Nosgoth, Pillars of Nosgoth, Sanctuary of the Clans, Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voysey/pseuds/Voysey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kain is reliving moments from his past, he finds that his old demons are coming back to haunt him. Destiny works in mysterious ways, and what it brings with it is more than he could ever anticipate. Will he find the answers he seeks, the edge of the coin to restore balance to the land of Nosgoth? Only time, and paradoxes, will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kain/Umah (Legacy of Kain), Raziel/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a new and edited version of an old fiction I wrote 10 years ago on FF.net. I like to think my writing has majorly improved since then, now that I’m in my late twenties and not 16. The old fiction is still available over on FF.net under the title 'An Eternity of Damnation' if you are interested but please bear in mind I wrote it when I was young and it doesn't make a lot of sense! This version will have many more chapters added to it that should’ve been in my old story. I will be doing my best to keep it as lore friendly as I can, but it will still have twists in it from my own character and the world I created to go along with the Legacy of Kain one. Thank you for reading, please review, I welcome constructive criticism (but not insults). Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>There is a magical operation of maximum importance; the initiation of a new aeon. When it becomes necessary to utter a word the whole planet must be bathed in blood... - Blood Omen Opening.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kain P.O.V.</strong> </span>
</p><p>"You have won the battle… but the war… between your kind and mine… will never end. Our banishment… in the demon dimension… also ensures our immortality… one day… we shall return…"</p><p>I push down on the Reaver's hilt, forcing the blade further into what is left of the Sarafan Lord's body, never moving my gaze away from his glowing, demonic eyes. "Should your kind breach that place of banishment again, I will be waiting."</p><p>The Sarafan Lord laughs through gritted teeth, then winces in pain, clutching at the hole in his abdomen that has the Reaver still buried in it. "You will not live that long…"</p><p>As he rattles off his final breaths, the light dimming in his eyes, I grab the hilt and pull the Reaver from his body with ease causing flecks of his blood to splatter around us. I kneel next to him and whisper in his ear. "I have lived long enough to dispose of you." The Sarafan Lord lets out one final breath and his body goes limp, crumpled in a heap with his blood congealed in a dark pool around him. <em>It is finally over.</em> I stand back up, using the Reaver to assist me and look around. <em>I must leave. Now. </em>The tremors from the destruction of the Hylden Gate are becoming quicker and more forceful. I sheath the Reaver on my back in the place it has always belonged as I begin to run towards the exit. <em>I need to get out before I too become buried and forgotten.</em> I find many thoughts rushing through my head. The Sarafan Order, now leaderless, will begin to disband, becoming nothing more than a memory once again. The ones who remain behind will succumb to my rule, their only options being to assimilate or be executed. I can make use of the Glyph energy they have left behind, of course. It will assist with the rebuilding projects that must begin upon my return to the mainland.</p><p>I finally reach the exit, and look back one final time. The gate is exploding, green flashes of light birthing from it; the heat and light unbearable. I take my leave, refocusing my thoughts on the future. I shall start here in Meridian, and once my army is back to the strength it was 200 years ago before the rise of the Sarafan Lord and his wretched order, I shall march on the whole of the land. At last, all of Nosgoth shall be <strong>mine</strong>.</p><hr/><p>As I walk across the bridge away from the fortress that once was the Hylden City a final implosion occurs behind me. I feel the tremors beneath my feet and hear the faint screams of the Hylden populace still left in this world as their lives are extinguished now that the link between our worlds has been severed. I breathe a sigh of triumph. <em>I won</em>. <em>They are finally gone, ridden from this plane as they were so very long ago</em>. I briefly think of Janos, how he is now doomed to live in that Hell of his own making. It doesn't bear thinking about, to imagine what is becoming of him in there. An immortal legend he was across Nosgoth now reduced to nothing more than a forgotten story.</p><p>I reach the boat that brought me here, my steps echoing off the wooden plank as I begin to board. "Peasant!" I scan the ship and see that the helmsman who brought me here has disappeared. I take a couple more steps across the helm, stopping at the wheel. I face forward, hands behind my back, looking over the ruins of the Hylden City from where I stand on board. More and more of the city is collapsing in on itself. "I know you're hiding. Come out now, we must leave. Unless you wish to perish here with these... monsters." I hear a scuffling, some clanging, and then the sound of a man being winded. I turn and see the helmsman in a heap on the floor, desperately trying to get back onto his feet. He half crawls, half runs towards the ships wheel. I step back to leave him some room as he lunges at the wheel, grabbing the knobs around the edges. He rushes to start the engine, fingers pulling levers this way and that. I lean into his ear. "Quickly now, we don't have much time." He fumbles with a final lever, then the engine roars into life. The helmsman lets out a relieved sigh, and begins to back the ship out of the Hylden City's port. We're on our way home. "Inform me when we return to the Wharves." The man nods, and I turn away heading towards the Captain's cabin.</p><p>I enter the cabin and shut the door behind me. <em>Peace at last. At least for now. </em>I remove the Reaver from my back and place it gently on the Captain's dresser, taking in the beauty of this magnificent blade. <em>You have found your way back to me, my old friend. </em>I move to the feather bed and lie down, realising now just how exhausted I am. My thoughts begin to wander, and they finally fall onto Umah. What were those words she said to me during that moment she took from me the Nexus Stone, sealing her fate? She asked how my rule would differ to that of the Sarafan Lord. I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh. <em>If you had lived, Umah, you would have learned the difference.</em> She also mentioned, almost longingly, that she wished things would've been otherwise for us before she disappeared further into the Wharves. Was she implying that she felt for me as I had for her? <em>You should have trusted me.</em></p><p>I let go of all thoughts, and begin to dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distant Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No one, not even you, will stand in my way. – Kain; Blood Omen 2</strong>
</p><p>I'm jostled awake suddenly by the boat banging into something then coming to an abrupt stop. <em>Do </em><em><strong>not</strong></em><em> tell me we have crashed. </em>I leap out of bed and grab the Reaver. <em>The helmsman's head will roll if we are stranded in the middle of the ocean. </em>I get to the door and pull it open only to be greeted by the helmsman's face, his eyes wide and body shaking. <em>I can practically smell the fear sweating out of his pours. </em>A few seconds pass by. "What is it, human? Have you managed to crash this dilapidated vessel? Are you <strong>that</strong> incompetent?" He shakes his head while opening his mouth, yet not words come out. Just as I am about to berate him further I notice the buildings behind him. We are back at the docks in the Wharves. <em>Hm.</em> <em>We are finally home. </em>I focus my gaze back on the helmsman. "Use your words next time, it would be far more beneficial to your health. Wait." The helmsman had already starting backing away towards the ladder off the boat. I sheath the Reaver and rummage around in my pocket. "Here. My gratitude. You may go." I hand him a fistful of gold and he looks at me in disbelief. He stutters out a thank you as he bolts for the ladder, practically jumping off the ship and running along the docks then off amongst the factories in the Wharves, never to be seen again.</p><p>I walk towards the ladder myself and look in more detail at the buildings surrounding the Wharves. A riot has broken out. <em>Wonderful. </em>I see the flickering of flames coming from several buildings and smoke everywhere, even off out into the distance. I have my suspicions that the Slums and Smugglers Den are the worst affected areas in Meridian. The chaos that has come from the downfall of the Sarafan Order is very bitter sweet. On the one hand their militant rule is over, everyone is free to do as they wish. For now. On the other, there will be much cleaning up to do once I have re-established myself. That includes humans as well as the rubble. Not everyone is as pleased with the Sarafan's destruction as I and some others are. I reach the edge of the ship where the ladder is and float down onto the wooden docks, careful to land in the right place to ensure I don't slip into the murky water.</p><p>I begin my walk into the Wharves, taking in the sights and smells up close this time. The destruction is far more apparent from here than it was back on the boat. I pass by a building engulfed in flames and I feel the heat against my skin. I stop for a second to assess the damage when I notice a Sarafan flag hanging on by a thread in the corner on the outside of the burning building. <em>Hm. It must've been an outpost. </em>I rip the flag from where it is stuck and toss it into the fire. <em>We have no need for those anymore. </em>I continue through the city along the cobbled streets and start to think about where I should go to kick start the beginning of my rule. Wandering aimlessly throughout Meridian won't assist me with making my goals come to fruition. <em>The Cabal is the most logical place to begin. I must speak with Vorador if he managed to return to Sanctuary after the collapse of the Hylden City. If he survived.</em> I head towards the path that will take me the quickest way to the Lower City noticing the air around me becoming thicker and darker with smoke. The rioting has clearly gotten out of hand, especially now there is no one to police them. <em>They can exercise their newfound freedom for now. This behaviour will not be tolerated when I return here. </em>Although I do find it incredibly freeing to be able to walk through wherever I wish to now that there are no more guards warned of my presence with their Glyph magic, or ward gates creating an impasse for me. While I walk the occasional human runs by, some looking worse for wear sobbing, others with arms full of treasures they've looted from buildings. None of them give me a second glance. <em>Excellent.</em></p><p>I reach the outskirts of the Wharves and start down the road that leads to the Upper and Lower Cities. I find myself looking forward to returning to Sanctuary. <em>If he is still alive, I do not imagine Vorador will have forgiven me for how I dealt with Umah. I can only pray that he will stand with me regardless of his opinions. It would be to his detriment if he does not.</em></p><hr/><p>An hour or so later I finally arrive outside of the Blue Lady Curios, a shop used as cover for the Cabal's headquarters. The Lower city is in much less disarray then I thought it would be. There are signs of destruction, windows smashed, stalls destroyed and fires in the street, but not to the extent of the Wharves. Here I am no longer surrounded by smog and can breathe in fresh air. Well, as fresh as the Lower City offers. The streets are extremely quiet, there are no humans in sight. The only sign of civilisation is the faint sounds of music and shouting emanating from the pubs in close proximity. There seems to be a mixture of celebration, confusion and sorrow in the air. <em>Everything will be made clear to them soon enough.</em></p><p>I place my hand on the handle of the Blue Lady's door and take a few seconds to reaffirm the speech I have mentally prepared once I enter. Satisfied, I shove the door open as hard as I can ensuring my arrival is known which causes the metal handle of the door to become embedded in the brick behind it. I enter the building and the first thing I notice is no lights are on. The second thing is that no one is manning the shop. <em>Strange. There is usually one of them behind the counter at least giving the illusion that this is a functioning establishment. </em>I head to the back of the shop and through the entryway marked 'staff only'. <em>Ha, staff indeed. </em>I reach the top of the stairs that leads down into the basement where the Cabal holds all of their meetings, noticing that it is also eerily dark at the bottom of the stairs. <em>Have they all abandoned this place? </em>I begin my descent, the sound of my boots echoing from each step seem so deafening in the silence. I reach the bottom and step into the basement, surrounded by pure darkness, but sense a presence hiding somewhere within.</p><p>"Show yourself."</p><p>I hear the click of fingers and, as if by magic, the lights are suddenly reignited. I let out a sharp laugh. "Clever trick. How I wish it was a gift I could inherit." Glaring back at me is the vampire Vorador, his arms folded in front of his body. "I see you survived your wounds and escaped the Hylden City, yet you still have not acquired a sense of humour, my old friend."</p><p>"Do not refer to me as an old friend, Kain. You have gone too far. What you did at the Wharves is unforgivable."</p><p>I raise an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you referring to, Vorador? Are you still angry because of how I dealt with Umah's indiscretion? I told you, she was dealt with accordingly. She betrayed me. She received a traitor's punishment."</p><p>Suddenly Vorador is directly in front of me, his hand around my neck and fury in his eyes. "<strong>You did not have the right</strong>." Furious, I grab his hand and push him away from me. <em>Who does he think he is?</em></p><p>"I have the right as the former and future king of this land. I only did as you would have done, Vorador, or do you overlook traitorous acts if it's committed by your favourite lieutenant?"</p><p>He snarls at me. "You do not understand, Kain. She was like a daughter to me. She never would have betrayed you, not without good reason. She would have been an invaluable asset to you."</p><p>"A traitor is anything <strong>but </strong>an invaluable asset. If it is a fight you want, Vorador, I have no issue with returning you to the grave old man." I reach for the handle of the Reaver prepared to fight him if I must. He glances at my hand for a second then takes a few steps back, folding his arms in front of his chest again.</p><p>Vorador sighs. "No, Kain. A fight I do not intend to have with you, as much as I think you would benefit from being knocked from your pedestal." He begins to pace. "I will, as much as it pains me, congratulate you on your defeat of the Sarafan Lord. You have done a great thing for all of us, humans and vampires alike."</p><p>I take my hand away from the Reaver's handle, listening intently. "If you remained here to congratulate me on my victory then where is the rest of the Cabal? Or have you sent them out for party supplies fit for their new commander?"</p><p>He scowls and unfolds his arms. "No. I told the rest of the Cabal to leave before you arrived. I will rendezvous with them at a location unknown to yourself." He takes a step toward me again. "I remained behind to inform you that the Cabal will not assist you in any capacity. This kingdom you so wish to rule will be full of nothing but corruption and decay. I will be no part of it. You have made your bed, Kain, now lie in it."</p><p>I bare my teeth at the old vampire, feeling anger brewing in the pit of my stomach. "You will regret this, Vorador. Mark my words."</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe so. Goodbye, Kain. I have no more words to waste on you. " A few seconds later Vorador was gone, teleporting himself away to areas unknown in a flash of green light.</p><p>As I collect my thoughts, quickly thinking of a backup plan, I walk over to the table in the middle of the room and rest my hands, palms down, on the wooden surface. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. <em>How could they abandon </em><em><strong>me</strong></em><em>, their lord and saviour? This is a transgression I will not forget and one they will regret with every fibre of their beings. </em>I let out a roar of fury and grab the table from underneath, flipping it whilst sending it flying across the room to smash into pieces against the stone wall. I stand there, looking at the mess I've made, panting. "The Pillars, I must go there at once. I will find the clarity I need when I reach them." I look around the empty room. "There is nothing left for me here. That has been made abundantly clear." I head towards the stairs and take one final look at Sanctuary before I leave. <em>What a waste. This place could've been the beginning of something glorious. </em>I take my leave of the Blue Lady Curios and head towards the Lower City's exit before starting my journey north towards the Pillars of Nosgoth.</p><p>Part way through my journey in the streets of the Lower City someone out of nowhere collides into me then falls to the floor. I notice it is a man, and a drunk one at that. Already in a foul mood after my encounter with Vorador, I snap at the man. "I would advise you <strong>look </strong>where you're going in the future, peasant." The man just rolls around on the floor, groaning something intelligible. Growing more frustrated, I grab the man by the collar of his shirt and lift him into the air. "Did you fail to hear me, human, or do your ears stop working once you've had too much ale?"</p><p>Another human comes skidding around the corner, seemingly more sober than his companion. "Roger, I told you to not… Oh, shit." I lock eyes with the sober man whilst still suspending his friend, Roger, in the air by his shirt.</p><p>"Does <strong>this </strong>belong to you, <strong>sir?</strong>" I shake Roger at him. In response, the drunkard begins to groan and his eyes roll into the back of his head whilst his friend vigorously nods his head.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir. I apologise for his behaviour. I-I hope he hasn't spoilt any of your fancy clothes, sir. Or caused you an inconvenience."</p><p>"My clothes? No. Inconvenienced me? Yes." For a second I think of killing them both where they stand. I haven't fed since the Hylden City and I'm starting to feel the pangs of hunger in the pit of my stomach. But then an idea comes to me. I look the terrified man in the eyes who is now sweating profusely. "I would be willing to forget this 'incident' if <strong>you </strong>do something for <strong>me, </strong>my good man." He nods quickly. I toss his drunk friend at his feet. "I want you to deliver a message. You will pass it on to everyone you know, and it is imperative that you tell them to do the same."</p><p>The man, helping Roger back to his feet, meets my gaze. "W-What is this message, my lord?"</p><p><em>My lord. Hm. </em>I grin at the man. "Tell them <strong>Kain is coming.</strong>"</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Present day</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Sire?"</p><p>My eyes snap open as I'm suddenly jostled awake. Confusion clouds my mind momentarily as I look at my surroundings. <em>I was just in Meridian, was I not? </em>I rub my eyes with my clawed hand and the feeling of exhaustion hits me like wave. <em>No, no I was dreaming. But it felt so real, like I </em><em><strong>was </strong></em><em>there…</em></p><p>I have been pushing myself exceptionally hard lately, trying to piece things together. Obviously I have pushed too hard this time. I feel disoriented. I instinctively squeeze my right hand and realise I am clutching the hilt of the Reaver. <em>The only constant in my life, the one thing I </em><em><strong>know </strong></em><em>my destiny is entwined with somehow. </em>A clawed hand suddenly grabs my arm and a set of aquamarine eyes come into my field of vision. "Is everything alright, Sire?" It takes a couple of seconds until I realise it is my fourth son, Rahab, who those piercing eyes belong to. I would deny it to the others, but he is one of my favourite sons. Loyal, intelligent and passionate. If only I had sired him before some of the others…</p><p>"I am fine, Rahab." He nods his head, removes his hand from my arm and takes a step back. I look past him and around my throne room. We built the Sanctuary of the Clans around the remains of the Pillars of Nosgoth, placing my throne at the base of the Pillar of Balance. At the time it seemed like such a grand idea, but now, I'm not so sure. <em>Vorador was right. I rule a kingdom of corruption and decay just like he said. I let my own arrogance and stubbornness cloud my judgement. </em>The Pillars, that used to extend to the heavens above gleaming the purest of whites in the sun, are nothing more than stumps fit for no purpose other than to be a constant reminder of my mistakes. <em>All these late nights, the constant trials to try and fix the corruption are starting to take a toll on my mental state. I have the answer somewhere in my head. There is an alternative to sacrificing myself, the edge of the coin is within my grasp…</em></p><p>I notice Rahab, stood straight with his arms behind his back shifting uncomfortably, still hovering next to my throne. I raise an eyebrow. "What is it, Rahab?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, my lord. I did not wish to disturb you." He clears his throat still clearly uncomfortable. "Raziel has exited his state of change and has requested an immediate meeting of the council."</p><p>Suspicious, I furrow my brow at Rahab. "An unusual request. Normally once one has exited the state of change a few days is required to recuperate and become accustomed to any new gifts acquired."</p><p>"I am aware, Sire. However Raziel has <strong>strongly </strong>insisted we convene imminently."</p><p>I sigh. "Very well. Inform your brothers, including Raziel. We shall meet here in approximately one hour." Rahab bows his head and turns to leave. "I expect <strong>all </strong>of them to be here on time. Make sure you emphasise that."</p><p>He stops, his back still facing me. "It shall be done, my lord."</p><p>I watch Rahab reach the end of the hall and walk through the giant ebony doors, swinging them shut behind him. <em>I am alone once again. </em>I shut my eyes and in an instant I am drawn back into the extremely vivid past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lake of the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward… Agony. – Raziel; Soul Reaver</strong>
</p><p><em>What a pitiful old man. In his final moments he was nothing more than a trembling coward, spewing hatred and madness. Moebius was not fit to be a member of the Circle of Nine. The sands of time have ceased to flow for him. For he is dead, as am I. </em>Consumed by my thoughts I find myself frustrated that I have been betrayed. I let myself be fooled by that <strong>fiend</strong> in my haste to change the course of history, to stop the Nemesis and his army from overwhelming Nosgoth. Meddling with history is not for the faint of heart, nor for fools.</p><p>I look up and see the Pillars of Nosgoth are extremely close now, the purified Pillars stand out in the darkness illuminated by the moonlight. I have been summoned by my creator, Mortanius, to bring Moebius’ artefact to the Pillar of Time to cleanse it of corruption and learn what my final mission shall be. As I approach the edge of the Pillars I hear voices, shouting frantically at each other. Curious, I gently step behind one of the Pillars and lean out ever so slightly to see who the voices belong to. One of the figures is Mortanius and the other...</p><p><em>Hm.</em> I furrow my brow in anger. <em>Anarcrothe the Alchemist. That slimy dog escaped my wrath in the midst of Dark Eden. No matter, I shall cut him down where he stands, he will not escape me this time. </em>As I prepare myself to pounce from behind the Pillar, my hand clutching the Reaver tightly, the shouting amongst the two Guardians intensifies.</p><p>“You betrayed us, Mortanius! You had Kain killed and turned him into a monster! You set him upon us!” I raise an eyebrow. <em>He had me killed? <strong>He</strong> was the one who hired those <strong>thugs </strong>to murder me in Ziegsturhl? </em>I find the remaining pieces of the puzzle begin to slowly fall into place. Breathing heavily, I try my hardest to placate the rage burning in my heart and mind, eager to see what the Necromancer would say in response.</p><p>“It had to be. Nupraptor’s insanity poisoned all of our minds.” Mortanius jabs his skeletal finger at Anarcrothe. “The Circle had failed in its sworn duties. It had to be destroyed.” His response to Anarcrothe was so calm, so matter of fact. <em>He does not deny it. I have been a pawn all this time, not just for Moebius, but Mortanius most of all. </em></p><p>Anarcrothe begins to wave his arms frantically, exasperated by Mortanius’ answer. In a fit of madness and confusion he screams back at the Necromancer. “Failed our duties?! Idiot! The Circle exists for us, we don’t exist for it! Our powers will save or damn Nosgoth at our whim! Stand with us, Mortanius, or die!”</p><p>“Then I shall <strong>die</strong>!”</p><p>The Alchemist deals the first blow, unexpectedly. He conjures a green chemical substance in both hands and hurls it at Mortanius, catching him off guard. Or so it seemed. The green chemical collides with the Necromancer’s chest but instead of burning him or impeding him, he merely absorbs it into his body. The effect of this causes his entire body to morph and vibrate so much he nearly becomes invisible. <em>What madness is this? </em>Rooted to the spot I eagerly watch on, unsure of whose side I’m on, if any at all.</p><p>Mortanius takes a deep breath and almost instantly returns fire. He sends a stream of lightning deep into the Alchemists body bringing about a seizure. His whole body starts to convulse and he commences to choke on his own tongue. After a few seconds his eyes start to roll deep into their sockets before suddenly the lightning turn’s red and explodes throughout Anarcrothe body. His body falls to the floor, limp and lifeless. <em>I can still sense the blood coursing through his veins. He is alive, but only just. </em>As I decide in that very brief moment to take one step to reveal myself and hand the Alchemist his final blow, Mortanius levitates Anarcrothe’s body and hurls it at the Pillar I am still hidden behind. <em>I suppose the Necromancer wishes to finish the job alone. </em>I hear very shallow breaths escaping his lips as he slides down the Pillar, staining its pristine marble with his corrupted blood. Mortanius raises his hands and summons spectres from his realm of the Underworld and commands them to snap Anarcrothe’s spine. They do their masters bidding and after an incredibly violent snap they depart this world, leaving the Alchemist in a pool of his own blood. <em>Now is the time. </em></p><p>“If the Circle is to be destroyed,” I reveal myself, Reaver in hand, running my claws along the curved blade. “You have to die as well, Necromancer. I admire your cunning, but you will not escape your fate.”</p><p>For the first time I see the madness in Mortanius’ eyes. He spreads his arms wide and bellows maliciously at me. “Nay, I will embrace it. But my death will leave one more to take, princeling. <strong>Finish me!</strong>”</p><p>I recall the rage I felt not a moment before with the revelation that Mortanius was the catalyst for my demise which damned me to this <strong>undead </strong>existence. I bear my teeth, a roar of pure aggression seeps from within and I charge at the Necromancer. Using all my might, I swing the Reaver back and thrush it through his skeletal body, the crunching of his bones as the blade slices through him seems to echo all around us. <em>I never gave him a chance to defend himself. Now he will know how I felt outside the tavern that fateful night. </em>I sneer at Mortanius as I see the life start to gradually fade from him. As I begin to gloat about my victory I am suddenly taken aback by a blood-curdling scream erupting from the Necromancer. <em>Something is not right. </em>I quickly retract the Reaver from his body and jump back several paces. I watch in horror as Mortanius’ body begins to crack and bend shape, the screaming turning into grunts and groans as he transforms into a hideous horned beast.</p><p>The beast swings its arms around, flexing its muscles and lets out a maniacal laugh that seems to drown out everything else in this world. His voices seems to bore deep into my psyche, leaving an unsettled feeling within. “You thought yourself a king when in fact you were a pawn! You have served me well, Kain.”</p><p>I shake the feeling of unease and defiantly stare back into the beasts glowing red eyes. <em>I will not be intimidated by this creature, this <strong>monster. </strong>If it has been controlling Mortanius this whole time then <strong>it</strong> is my true enemy, the real cause of my demise. It shall suffer a death like no other. </em>I point the Reaver directly at the beasts chest and spit venomously back at it. “I serve <strong>no one!</strong>”</p><p>“Indeed!” It snorts back, a sarcastic smile playing around its jagged mouth. “Such narrow vision. Don’t you see? My silencing of Ariel, and its calculated repercussions, is but the first act in my theatre of Grand Guignol.” It points a twisted clawed hand in my face. “Of which <strong>you </strong>are the tragic ‘<strong>hero</strong>’. Play on, little vampire, play on…”</p><p>I snarl and raise the Reaver above my head, readying to charge. “<strong>Vae Victus!</strong>”</p><hr/><p>The battle, in my mind, is nothing more than a blur. As myself and the beast, this Dark Entity, collided it felt as though the world itself would smash into a thousand pieces. I slashed and roared, cutting deep with the Reaver’s curved blade while the Dark Entity boomed in response, tearing at me with its razor sharp claws. It seemed to go on for hours when in reality it was only mere minutes before I landed the final blow. The beast cries out, clutching a deep wound in his chest. It glares at me, grunting, before snarling something intelligible under its breath. In the next instance it was gone. It disappeared through a portal it opened in the ground and all was silent again, as if everything that had transpired that night never happened. Panting, I sheath the Reaver on my back and lean against one of the Pillars to catch my breath. <em>The Dark Entity will be back. This is not the end of it.</em></p><p>Feeling slightly less exhausted I push myself away from the Pillar I have been leaning against and wander over to the body of the deceased Alchemist. Sneering, I bend down and rummage through the pockets of his cloak, and find what I’ve been searching for. His artefact, the alchemical scales. <em>Anarcrothe’s magic was</em> <em>contained within the metal of the scales, and would eventually be released back into the Pillar from whence it came. </em>I take the scales with me and approach one of the three remaining corrupted Pillars of Nosgoth and kneel before it. “The scales of Anarcrothe I lay before the Pillar of States<em>.</em>” As soon as the artefact touches the ground it fades from existence, thus restoring the Pillar of States, freeing it from corruption. <em>Only two remain. </em>As I turn a thought suddenly comes to me. <em>The Necromancer’s artefact! Did that damned beast take the orb with him?! </em>Frantically, I search around the Pillars, beginning to lose all hope when a vague glistening in the grass in the distance catches my eye. I dash over like a madman and pick up the gleaming object. As soon as my hands touch the orbs surface a calm fills me. Gone was the hunger, the rage that would entice. Only the sweet dark serenity of death remained. A few seconds pass by of peace and silence before I come to my senses. Shaking my head and unclouding my thoughts I turn and head towards the second to last corrupted Pillar. Once there, I kneel. “Before the Pillar of Death, I lay the Orb of Mortanius.” Just as with the scales, the orb fades and regenerates the Pillar of Death. Now there is but one left to restore.</p><p>As I rise back to my feet there is an instant chill in there air, seemingly wrapping itself around me. <em>She is here. </em>I spin on my heel on the spot and face the Pillar of Balance and see Ariel’s ghostly form hovering before me. I approach her slowly and touch the last corrupted Pillar with my hand. A strange sensation runs through my body, a sense of tranquillity mixed with instability begins to course throughout my veins. I narrow my eyes and gaze at the spectre. “The Death Orb of Mortanius had given the Necromancer dominion over the grave. I had thought him the last of the Circle. And yet, he spoke of another.” I remove my hand from the Pillar of Balance and the strange sensation I was experiencing vanishes. Ariel glides towards me and places a ghostly hand upon my shoulder, a sympathetic look adorns her face. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. <em>I see. This is how it must be. </em>I exhale, my breath visible in the cold, ethereal air.</p><p>“I am the last Pillar. The only survivor of the Circle of Nine. At my whim the world will be healed or destroyed. <strong>At my whim.</strong>”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Present day</span> </em>
</p><p>"My lord?"</p><p>Jolted out of my slumber once again, I snap my eyes open attempting to quickly focus my vision on the source of the voice. <em>I cannot keep doing this. When I am upon my throne I must at least give the illusion I am holding it together. </em>I exhale sharply through my nose, not trying to hide my displeasure whilst endeavouring to sit up straight on my throne. It is then I notice that five of my six sons are present, stood in a semi-circle before me, with their undivided attention fixated in my direction. I scowl and clear my throat. “Well?” No one answers. <em>Cowards.</em></p><p>Finally, one of them speaks. Turel, my second eldest, steps forward and bows his head. “Sire.” His deep voice seems to boom and echo throughout the chamber. “Raziel has arrived at the Sanctuary. We will be bask in his presence at any moment. Apologies for startling you, my lord.”</p><p>I nod my head in response and lean back slightly in my throne, gripping the hilt of the Reaver tightly in my hand. “Very well, my boy.” He steps back into the semi-circle with his brothers who have now shifted their gaze from myself to each other, attempting to figure out what we are all waiting in anticipation for. <em>They’re just as confused as I am. Whether that is concerning is not apparent to me yet.</em></p><p>Looking between my sons, I catch my second youngest’s eye. “Zephon, my child. How is the reconstruction of the Cathedral coming on? Have you managed to keep the hunters away for good?”</p><p>He bows his head before answering. “It is going well, my lord. We have dismantled most of the pipes and so far are still on schedule. We have managed to push the hunters back into The City in the North. However, it seems a faction has broken away from the human settlement and have come to us, begging on hands and knees to give their assist. I was hoping to speak to you about this, my lord.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” I adjust myself and lean forward, placing one hand on my knee. “They belong to a group of vampire worshippers, led by a mysterious woman known as The Priestess, who have buried their way beneath The City in the hopes of infiltrating their ranks. They see us as Gods and wish to devote their services to us. You can rely on their offering to you and your clan, Zephon.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sire.” I sit back in my throne and run my hand through my hair. <em>She kept her word. Hm. I suppose spending the night in her bedchamber reinforced her devotion to us as ‘gods’. That woman… No, she is more than just a regular woman. There is something more to her, she is not human nor vampire… </em>I shake my head. <em>What does it matter? She is the first woman who has not betrayed me. </em>I briefly think of Umah before pushing the image of her face out of my thoughts once again. <em>I will have to keep an eye on her.</em></p><p>I begin to grow impatient, shifting in my throne attempting to get comfortable when suddenly the giant ebony doors to the throne room burst open. My first born, Raziel, enters the chamber with such an arrogant and refined air as if he is a king himself. <em>I see so much of myself in him. Is that more of a blessing or a curse? </em></p><p>I watch as he slowly steps into centre of the Council, surrounded by us all, watching with bated breath. What is the new gift that has been bestowed to my eldest son? Rather than speaking, he bends down on one knee and bows his head. I notice that my sons stood behind Raziel have a bewildered and dismayed look etched across their faces. I lean forward, perched on the edge of my seat.</p><p>That is when he showed me.</p><p>A set of magnificent white leather wings extend themselves from Raziel’s back, extending further and further. My eyes widen before I regain my composure, a scowl returning to my face. <em>Raziel, my first son, my right-hand, has surpassed me.</em> I shift my gaze over his wings again, taking in every detail; the smoothness of the bone holding the leather together, the shear span of them feels like they are engulfing the entire room in their presence. <em>This is the first time since the Ancients that a vampire has been gifted wings. Remarkable. </em>A million thoughts continue to race through my brain before I realise that this potentially is my opportunity, the chance to create a being with free will to undo what I have done. This could be my one chance to change my destiny and thus the destiny of the entire world. The edge of the coin. I lock eyes with Raziel. <em>Yes. This ‘surpassing’ is the only plausible excuse for my decision, no one will question it. This is my moment. </em></p><p>I prop the Reaver up next to my throne and stand, taking in a deep breath. I make my way towards Raziel, slowly pacing around him as he continues to kneel in the centre of the room. My mind is filled with conflicting emotions. Is this the right decision? Will it work? Or is this how it is meant to be? I stop behind Raziel and notice him staring at me over his shoulder. <em>Is that fear or pride in his eyes? </em>I lift my hands up to touch his wings, surprised that they felt smooth and silky rather than hard and leathery. The thoughts in my head begin to race more rapidly, more intensely. I close my eyes for the briefest of moments when an old thought comes to the front of my mind;</p><p>
  <em>‘At my whim the world will be healed or destroyed. At my whim.’</em>
</p><p>I snap my eyes open. My decision has been made.</p><p>Taking Raziel, and the others, by surprise I tightly grab onto the boned edge of his wings. Without saying a word I pull as hard as I can, the sound of the bone being teared away from his back and the skin on his wings is sickening. The scream that escapes Raziel’s lips as he collapses to his hands and knees pierces the silence of the chamber. Still holding the remains of his wings in my hands I watch as he writhes in agony, convulsing and clenching his fists. <em>I hope that one day you will understand. Forgive me. </em>I look to Turel and Dumah and nod. They return the gesture and approach the heap that is Raziel, grabbing him under his arms and up onto his feet. They know what fate awaits their brother.</p><hr/><p>Kneeling at the edge of the great stone pedestal situated in the middle of the Lake of the Dead, I close my eyes and inhale the smell of the salty acidic water and damp rocks. <em>I never thought that this would be the way things had to be. The place where only traitors and weaklings are brought to suffer for an eternity. To the clans it will look to be a traitor’s execution, for ‘surpassing’ me. I, alone, must be the one to carry the burden of the truth and live with my actions.</em></p><p>I open my eyes and exhale deeply, not realising I’d held my breath for so long. I glance over at the cliffs surrounding us, the waterfalls tumbling from them and at the darkening sky above. I scowl. <em>Will this really work?</em> I shake my head. <em>No, I cannot have doubts now. It is too late for that. </em>Snapping me back to reality I hear the quiet sounds of a whimper as well as cloven feet dragging along each wooden plank. I stand and move to one side, still looking out over to the cliffs beyond. I find I cannot bring myself to look at Raziel, an overwhelming feeling brewing in my stomach. <em>Is this what guilt feels like? </em>I hear Turel and Dumah’s footsteps getting closer to the edge. I turn to walk back towards my youngest sons, stood by the entrance to the bridge and briefly brush shoulders with Dumah. Daringly I look to catch a quick glimpse at the crumpled heap that is Raziel, suspended under each arm by his brothers, his black hair covering his face.</p><p>Having taken a few steps, I look briefly over my shoulder, catching Turel’s eye. <em>They are at the edge, waiting on my signal. </em>I breathe in sharply. <em>This is it. </em></p><p>“Cast him in.”</p><p>I walk away, the feeling in my stomach growing heavier with each step I take. <em>Is this what guilt feels like?</em> I can barely hear the sounds of the scuffling between my three eldest sons before a sickening scream pierces through the air as Raziel is cast into the Abyss. The sound of his screaming seems to suffocate me until it suddenly stops, a vague splash can be heard over the roaring of the waterfalls falling from the cliffs around us.</p><p><em>He is gone. </em>I walk past my youngest sons, not making eye contact with any of them, and head back towards the Sanctuary of the Clans, a firm frown furrowed on my face. <em>No matter how much time shall pass, I will be waiting for you amongst the Pillars, Raziel.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Raziel P.O.V</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">One Millennia later</span> </em>
</p><p>My eyes snap open. I find myself lying on the cold, hard ground of an unfamiliar place. <em>What is this? All I recall is the unspeakable pain and relentless agony of my demise then... the tranquillity of nothingness.</em> Confused, and somewhat dazed, I slowly push myself up from the ground and onto my feet. <em>I can barely stand. My head is pounding. </em>As I move to place a hand to my head I become aware of a ragged piece of cloth clinging to my shoulder. As I reach to remove it I notice what has become of me during my plunge into the depths of the abyss and the pain in my head is immediately forgotten about. Most of my body, skin and face has eroded and burned away, leaving nothing but a husk of bones and pale blue muscle.<em> No, this cannot be. </em>Dauntingly I reach behind me, wincing as I unconsciously recall the pain Kain inflicted upon me before my execution, and touch what barely remained of my beautiful wings. A feeling of immense sadness mixed with anger boils in the very core of my being. <em>The descent has destroyed me and yet… I live. How is this possible? </em>I grab the piece of cloth and hold it in my skeletal hands. <em>The flag of my clan. I wonder what has become of them in my absence. </em>I quickly throw the flag around my face in the hopes of hiding my disfigurement. <em>Kain, that treacherous bastard. How could he justify inflicting this… miserable form upon me? Is he that vain, that shallow that he could not accept the gift I was given? Something that I have no control over? </em>I growl and kick the ground out of frustration. <em>Did he know I would be reborn like this? </em></p><p>Scowling, I pay more attention to my surroundings and realise I have never seen this place before. <em>Is this what lies at the bottom of the Abyss? Does even Kain himself know this desolate tomb resides here? </em>As I begin to take in the details on the room a sudden voice booms around me.</p><p>"Raziel… You are worthy."</p><p>Startled I spin around, claws ready, frantically looking for where the voice came from. <em>I see no one. Have I actually succumbed to madness? </em>I dart my eyes around the room, all the details on the walls seem to blend into the same circular pattern, yet nothing moves, not even an inch. I begin to rotate back around, to ensure I didn’t miss anything when a giant eye is abruptly illuminated just above me. I very nearly stumble over my own feet. <em>The circular patterns, they’re not the indentations in the walls, they’re tentacles that’re a part of this creature, this… giant squid. How long has this <strong>thing </strong>been down here, I wonder? </em>The creatures voice booms again and I feel the vibrations of it touching the very depths of my soul.</p><p>"I know you, Raziel. You are worthy.”</p><p>I stare at the creature’s eye, a sense of hesitation and scepticism swirling around inside me. <em>Is this monster responsible for bringing me back from an eternity of damnation? </em>I scowl at the colossal monstrosity. “What madness is this?” I gesture at myself and the room around us. “What pitiful form is this I have come to inhabit? Death would be <strong>release, </strong>next to this travesty.”</p><p>It responds calmly. "You did not <strong>survive</strong>the Abyss, Raziel. I have only spared you from total dissolution."</p><p><em>I suppose that somewhat answers my question. </em>The pounding in my head begins to surface again. I reach a hand up and massage my temple, hoping to ease the pain away. <em>God, I never asked for this.</em> Exasperated, I reply. "I would choose <strong>oblivion</strong>over this existence!"</p><p>"The choice is not yours" The creature retorts.</p><p>I fall to my knees, the pain in my head pulsating so much it feels blinding. <em>I cannot show signs of weakness in front of this thing. I must feign my state of mind.</em> I let my arms fall to the side of my body and focus on the floor. I let out a subtle groan. "I am destroyed!" I feel rumbling under the floor and I can only assume it is the creature becoming vexed.</p><p>"You are <strong>reborn.</strong> The birth of one of Kain's abominations traps the essence of life. It is this soul that animates the corpse you 'lived' in. And that Raziel, is the demise of Nosgoth. There is no balance. The souls of the dead remained trapped. I cannot spin them in the Wheel of Fate. They cannot complete their destinies…"</p><p>Attempting to stand, I push through the pain trying to not acknowledge its existence, and force myself to stare into the creature’s giant eye. I furrow my brow and flex my claws, striving to give the illusion I have retained my former strength. “What is it you are getting at, creature? If your goal is to get me to do your bidding you will find yourself sorely mistaken. I am no one’s servant.”</p><p>“I have no goals, Raziel, no ulterior motives. I am, however, repulsed by Kain and his parasitic empire, an empire he forced <strong>you </strong>to be a part of without your consent. Let us not forget your brothers also who unashamedly and without question participated in your execution. As easily as he gifted you life he just as quickly snuffed it out in a fit of jealousy. They are all a plague upon this land.” The seconds of silence following its speech were palpable. <em>I cannot deny what it says is true. I have felt the ultimate betrayal. </em>“Redeem yourself. Or if you prefer, avenge yourself. Settle your dispute with Kain. Destroy him and your brethren. Free their souls and let the Wheel of Fate churn again. Use your hatred to reeve their souls… I can make it possible.”</p><p>A million thoughts race through my head. <em>I suppose I have no choice but to ally myself with this being… for now. </em>“What is it you would have me do?”</p><p>“In the next room you will find the answers you seek.” I roll my eyes. <em>Vagueness. Terrific. </em>I turn and slowly head towards the only exit, still pushing myself to stay upright regardless of the discomfort dancing around inside my head. “Become my soul reaver… my angel of death.”</p><p>Its last words seem to echo around me. I can’t help but feel a little perturbed about our introduction, and I find myself feeling uneasy about our next encounter. I pass through the doorway and march onwards.</p><p>
  <em>My quest for vengeance has begun.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Even though the next room is only but a few steps away, I find myself struggling to press on. The adrenaline from my meeting with the creature has subsided and I realise the pain is not just in my head, but across the whole of my body. Every inch of my new form aches and groans for a moment of rest, as if punishing me for being reborn. <em>I had no <strong>say </strong>in this, damn it! </em>My vision beginning to blur, I notice the fuzzy outlines of a large worn stone arch perched upon a sizeable stone step. <em>I have seen something like this before. Somewhere amongst my clans sanctuary to the west of the Lake of the Dead. </em>I lean against the arch, the feeling of the cool stone beneath my hands soothing. Instantly I slide down the cool stone and collapse in a heap, propped up by the arch’s frame. I grip my head and my stomach and curl into a ball. <em>What is happening to me?</em></p><p>I stay there, in the same position, for what feels like hours. The feelings of discomfort ebbing over me in waves of pain and soreness, so much so I fail to hear the indistinct sound of muffled footsteps approaching. I sense that they stop somewhere close by, but refuse to look up. <em>If I cannot even take a step without experiencing this excruciating pain I’d rather lose my new found life. </em>A hushed, gentle voice cuts through the buzzing in my head. “Hello, Raziel. We did not expect you to awaken so soon. Already, you surprise us.”</p><p>Running my hands down my face to try and jolt myself back to a sense of normality I quickly catch a glimpse of the source of the voice through the gaps between my claws. <em>What manner of creature is this? </em>The first thing I notice is the warm smile playing across her lips and the welcoming aura that seems to be surrounding her. As my vision starts to focus more clearly I notice more features. Amethyst skin, the blue tattoos adorning her face and body, and her long purple hair, tied back in an elaborate braid. My focus drifts back to her face, her lustful yet steely eyes then back down to her warm smile. It was then I noticed the fangs. <em>A female vampire. Yet she looks nothing like any vampire I have ever seen nor does she have any markings of one of the clans. Who is she? </em>She extends a gloved hand to me and nods her head slightly, indicating for me to take it. Seemingly against my will I find my hand extending to hers too, enveloping her petite hand in my claws. She pulls me to my feet as if I weighed nothing at all. An unnerving feeling starts to bubble away in my stomach.</p><p>Struggling to still maintain my balance I place a hand on the side of the arch to assist me. I raise an eyebrow and ask her cautiously. “Who are you? I know you to be a vampire yet…”</p><p>She cups my face in one hand. “Raziel, do not be afraid.”</p><p>I stiffen under her touch, suspicious. “How do you know my name? I’m certain we have never met.”</p><p>She removes her hand and begins to slowly pace around the room. “The Elder God and I have been waiting for you to awaken from your long slumber. You picked a very opportune time to do so.” <em>The Elder God? That must be what the creature back there is known as. </em>She stops pacing behind me and I feel her delicate hands touch my tattered wings. “You were once a power in this land. We have been watching you for a long, long time.” She lets go and continues to pace around the room before stopping directly in front of me.</p><p>Exhaling sharply, I scowl at the vampire. “You have still neglected to tell me your name. Or is that a riddle I must figure out myself?”</p><p>She chuckles and places her hands on her hips. “I am Umah and I am here to help you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>